Do I Wanna Know?
by Oxeye
Summary: Mungkin Kyungsoo sedikit menyukai Chanyeol lebih dari yang seharusnya. ChanyeolxKyungsoo. Chansoo. Warning: use lo-gue


Chanyeol hampir tertidur ketika decitan sepatu Kyungsoo bergesek dengan lantai terdengar. Ia melirik jam yang menunjukkan waktu 3 lebih 45 menit pagi. Berarti dia sudah mengerjakan lagu barunya selama 5 jam dan Kyungsoo... baru pulang dari shooting filmnya.

Kyungsoo memasuki kamar mereka sedikit sempoyongan. Apakah dia sempat minum-minum sebelum pulang?

"Hei," sapa Chanyeol.

"Hei," balas Kyungsoo sekenanya.

"Udah makan?"

"Udah kok tadi."

"Tadi jam berapa?" Tanya Chanyeol skeptis.

"Jam 9? Lupa gue."

"Gue bikinin makan ya?"

"Boleh."

Chanyeol pun segera melesat ke dapur dan memasak makanan yang paling ia kuasai. Sosis yang dicampur dengan bawang bombay dan saus. Kyungsoo terlihat seperti akan terlelap kapan saja dan Chanyeol berusaha memasak lebih cepat.

Setelah selesai ia membawa semuanya ke meja makan, dimana Kyungsoo sudah menunggu dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Nih makan yang banyak."

"Thanks."

Selama beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti apartemen mereka kecuali kecapan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memainkan hp-nya selagi menemani Kyungsoo. Hanya diam dan memandangi Kyungsoo makan dirasa terlalu, err, intim bagi Chanyeol.

Ketika Kyungsoo tinggal beberapa suap lagi Chanyeol memulai percakapan.

"Oi."

"Ya?"

"Gue mau ngomong," ucap Chanyeol sedikit ragu.

"Ya ngomong aja. Biasanya juga nggak pake ijin." _Langsung bacot,_ sambung Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan makannya, tapi Chanyeol tahu temannya itu menunggu ceritanya.

"Lo tau kan... Si anak RV itu... Si Joy?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati. Seperti tidak yakin untuk benar-benar menceritakannya atau tidak.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Er gue... Gue.."

"Kenapa? Lo suka sama dia?"

"Er itu..."

"Yaudah sih kejar buru biasanya juga lo gercep."

"Gue udah jadian sama dia." Sahut Chanyeol cepat.

Kyungsoo bersyukur dia sudah menelan suapan terakhirnya atau dia mungkin akan tersedak sekarang. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia terkejut. Terkejut karena teriakan Chanyeol kah atau karena temannya sudah tidak single lagi, ia tak tahu.

"Apa?"

"Kemarin gue resmi sama dia." Jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Udah berapa lama lo pdkt?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Nadanya masih sedikit tidak percaya.

"Ya lumayan sih, sebulan mungkin?"

"Dan gue baru tahu sekarang? Pas lo udah jadian?" Ucap Kyungsoo nanar. Ada rasa tidak percaya, terkhianati, dan sakit di dalam dirinya.

Tidak tahan mendengar Kyungsoo yang begitu sendu Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya.

"Lo sibuk banget. Gue nggak tega ambil waktu lo buat sekedar cerita tentang gebetan."

"Kan di pesawat bisa? Di hotel?" tukas Kyungsoo.

"Lo selalu tidur tiap ada kesempatan dan gue juga pengennya lo banyak istirahat. Gue nggak mau lo sampe masuk rumah sakit lagi gara-gara kecapekan."

Hening kembali menyapa. Dua lelaki tersebut tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Kyungsoo merasa sesak. Kenapa terasa sakit begitu dirinya mendengar Chanyeol punya pacar? Pasti karena temannya yang bodoh itu tak memberitahu terlebih dulu. Pasti karena ia merasa seperti sahabat yang tak dapat diandalkan, sampai tidak tahu kabar terkini mengenai Chanyeol. Pasti karena ia merasa Chanyeol tidak cukup baik untuk Joy, karena meski tidak kenal ia tahu Joy anak baik.

Pasti karena...

Mungkin...

Kyungsoo...

Ah tidak mungkin! Kyungsoo tidak mungkin diam-diam menyukai sahabatnya sendiri lebih dari seharusnya!

...Iya kan?

"Sorry." ucapan Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya gue nggak langsung cerita ke lo kok. Kalau ada apa-apa gue pasti langsung bilang ke lo. Gue cuma nggak tega liat lo kayak mayat hidup tiap kita ketemu. Jadi... gue tunda ceritanya."

"Iya, gue ngerti kok. Thanks lo udah pengertian ke gue." Kyungsoo tersenyum paksa. "Oh iya, semoga longlast btw."

Mendengar Kyungsoo yang mulai menerima, Chanyeol tersenyum lega

"Iya. Thanks."

* * *

A/N: maaf ceritanya ga je. And i'm not gonna continue 'I Wanna Be Yours' because i wrote it when i was still 12 grd and can't find any inspiration coming from my hectic school schedule.


End file.
